Telecommunications systems, cable television systems, and data communications networks may use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers comprise thin strands of glass capable of transmitting the signals over long distances with very low loss.
Optical networks may use network elements that provide telecommunications services at discrete points of the network. A network element includes software that provisions the network element and manages the telecommunications services based on standard defaults provisioned to the network element. The standard defaults are generally hardcoded at the network element and are typically set by the supplier of the equipment.